Skulduggery Pleasant! Frozen Parodies!
by BethShadows
Summary: A collection of my SkulduggeryXFrozen parodies. The individual parodies in this are still up as individual stories as well.
1. Do you want to piss off skully?

Valkyrie's shut herself away in her room and various people and skeletons try to get her to come out

**Skulduggery**

_**Valkyrie**_

_Tanith_

_Alice_

* * *

><p><strong>Valkyrie <strong>knock knock knock knock

**Do you want to fight some vampires?**

**Come on let's go and drive**

**I never see you anymore**

**Come out the door **

**Or the use window instead**

**We used to be awesome partners**

**And now we're not**

**I wish you would tell me why**

**Do you want fight some vampires?**

**It doesn't have to be Caelen or Dusk**

_**Go away Skul**_

**Fine then bye**

* * *

><p>Time passes<p>

* * *

><p>Knock knock knock knock<p>

_Do you want to piss off Skully?_

_ And burn his hat in front of him_

_I think some company is __overdue_

_I've talking to my motorbike instead (Hang in there bike)_

_It get a little boring no one to talk to_

_Just watching the hours tick by _

_Click Clock Click Clock Click Clock Click Clock_

* * *

><p>More time passes<p>

Melissa, Desmond and Alice were in a car accident, only Alice survives.

Alice remembers when she and her sister used to bake cupcakes together and wishes they could do it once again.

Valkyrie (or Stephanie as Alice knows her by) stays in her room while Alice goes to their parents funeral where she meet Vals friends - Skulduggery, Tanith, Ghastly, Fletcher and the rest of her friends.

* * *

><p>Knock knock knock<p>

_Stephy, _

_Please I know you're in there_

_Your friends are asking where you've been_

_They say I need to talk to you once again, I'm right out here for you_

_Just answer me_

_We only have each other,mum and dad are gone. Why don't you come out the door?_

_Do you want to bake some cupcakes?_


	2. For the first time in forever

Scarab get released from prison after nearly 200 years!

* * *

><p><em>Scarab<em>

_**Sanguine**_

* * *

><p><em>There is raindrops falling down, <em>

_And I am tired of them now _

_Even though I'm only just outside_

_For years I've been stuck in cell_

_Why have magic but can't reach it?_

_Who knew how terrible it could be?_

_There'll be actually other people_

_It will be total weird_

_Finally I've got my magic back_

* * *

><p><em>Cause<em>_ for the First time in forever I am actually outside_

_For the first time in forever I'll be taking a long walk_

_Don't know if I'm stiff or limping but at least I'm a __sorcerer_

_Cause for the first time in forever, I will be empowered._

_I can't wait to kill some people, (gasp) What if I kill my son?_

_Today imagine me magic and all backing someone against wall_

_And killing them so ever so quickly now_

_Suddenly I see him standing there, a man in sunglasses tall and fair_

_I wanna punch him right in his smug face_

_But then we meet and kill all evening_

_It will be kind of fun_

_Nothing like the last 200 years_

* * *

><p><em>For the first time in forever there be bloodshed there'll be tears<em>

_For the first time in forever I could kill and run unseen_

_and I know that it's total crazy to dream I'll kill Skul- man_

_But for the first time in forever at least I've got a shot_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't let him, don't let him see<em>**

**_Be the bad guy you always have to be _**

**_Hide_****_ it ,don't speak keep the hatred in _**

**_Say one wrong thing and everyone will know_**

**_but I have to keep it cool_**

_I have to keep it cool_

**_It's_****_ getting harder now_**

_It's getting harder now_

**_Tell that man to back out my life_**

_My life_

* * *

><p><em>For the first time in forever I am getting to see him<em>

**_Don't let him in, don't him see ,be the good son you always have to be_**

_A chance to reconnect with him_

**_Hide it_**

_a chance to kill as well_

**_Hide it, don't speak keep the hatred in_**

_I know it all could get end soon, but at least let me get dry_

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_For the first time in forever_

_Nothing's in my way!_

Trips over a stone and yells as he hits the ground

Sanguine bursts out laughing


	3. Let it go Darquesse

_Valkyrie _

Darquesse

** Title says it all, a parody of let it go from Darquesse's perspective. My first parody. I don't own skulduggery Pleasant  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>The darkness came and everybody is dead<em>

_Not a person to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen_

_There's shadows swirling like this evil soul inside_

_Couldn't keep her back even though I tried_

_Don't let her out, don't let her out_

_Be the good girl I always have to be_

_Control yourself, don't let her show_

_Well now she shows_

* * *

><p>I am out<p>

I am out

She (Valkyrie) couldn't hold me back anymore

I am out I am out

Time to kill everyone that's alive

I don't care who I slaughter now

Let the darkness rise

* * *

><p>You can't seem to kill me anyway<p>

* * *

><p>It's funny some freedom makes everything seem clear<p>

And the fears that once controlled her

Don't bother me at all

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right no wrong no rules for me

I'm free!

* * *

><p>I am out<p>

I am out

I am one with the dark and death

I am out

I am out

You'll never see me fall

Here I stand and here I'll stay

Let the darkness rise

* * *

><p>My power reaches from the air into the fire<p>

All the sorcerers now lie in piles of smoking ash

The people fall just like a wave of dominos

I'm never retreating back Valkyrie Cain's no more

* * *

><p>I am out<p>

I am out

And I'll rise like the stroke of night

I am out

I am out

It's only Darquesse now

Here I stand

In a field of death

Let the darkness rise

* * *

><p>You can't seem to kill me anyway<p> 


	4. Let it go Lord Vile

**Lord Vile**

_Skulduggery_

* * *

><p><em>The shadows swirl and twirl and whirl<em>

_and are gatherin' all round me_

_I feel the rage deep inside _

_It's beginning to blind me_

_I can't control it_

_So I simply give in now_

_Give into my self and my tru-u-ue name_

**I am Lord Vile ,the powerful**

**I will crush your head and spear your throat**

**I don't ca-a-are if you have a life**

**It's mine now**

* * *

><p><strong>Let them die<strong>

**Let them die**

**They have to feel my pain**

**Let them die**

**Let them die**

**I will kill Serpine too**

**I don't care how I kill them all**

**I will please ****myself**

**Cause**** nobody wants to stop me**

* * *

><p><strong>It's funny how some killing<strong>

**Makes my purpose so clear**

**And the fears that once controlled me**

**Don't really matter now**

**Its time to see how I can kill**

**With shadow knives and my gloved hands**

**No right ,no wrong ,no rules for me**

**I'm Lord Vile**

* * *

><p><strong>Let them die<strong>

**Let them die**

**I don't care for anyone**

**Let them die **

**Let them die**

**Their blood will paint the halls**

**Here I stand **

**With my shadows**

**I will please myself **

* * *

><p><strong>I, Lord Vile now pledge to kill the next Death Bringer<strong>

**All their bodies will crash ,dead and dying to the ground**

**I'm loosing grip and **I feel myself slipping down****

****I think I'm falling back,the skeleton's ******emerged**

* * *

><p><em>Get back in<em>

_Get back in_

_And my quest will start a-new_

_Get back in_

_Get back in_

_I need redemption now_

_I have to forgive myself_

_For my deathly acts_

_Cause__ Skulduggery Pleasant's here to stay_


	5. Remnants are better inside you

Remnant

_Remnant Tanith_

* * *

><p><em>Remnants are better inside you<em>

_Remnant don't you think that's true_

Yeah, I feel weak and alone, with no one to live with, every second is bad outside

_Ohh That's sucks_

_But people don't really like remnants_

_Remnant don't you think that's right_

That's once again true, for all except you,

_You got me, let's call it night_

Goodnight

_Don't let them kill Darquesse_


	6. In the Sea

Basically Caelen doesn't know what salt water will do to him

Caelen

_Valkyrie_

**Dusk**

* * *

><p>I don't know why but I've always loved to idea of the sea and all thing salty<p>

_Really I'm guessing you don't have much experiance with salt water_

Nope but sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it would be like if I really did swim in the sea

Fish will swim, whales will spurt water fountains out and I'll be doing whatever vampires do in the sea.

Some goggles on my eyes, my skin covered in the salty sea, probably getting hypothermia as we-e-ell

I'll finally feel the lapping waves fill into my mouth and find what happens to vampires when they get wet

And I can't wait to see what you guys all think of me when I finally do what vampires do in the sea

Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo

The vampires and sea are both so awesome put them together it just makes sense

Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo

Being on land's a good time to cuddle,  
>But put me in the sea and I'll be a — happy vampire!<p>

When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream,  
>Of relaxing in the Irish Sea, just lettin' off steam.<p>

Oh the sky would be grey, and you guys will be there too  
>When I finally do what vampires do in the sea<p>

_I'm gonna tell him._

**Don't you dare!**

In the sea!

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, leave any suggestions for songs you want me to do and I'll do my best<p> 


	7. For the first time since you surged Mel

Between Valkyrie and Melancholia. Set during Death Bringer (Death Bringer spoilers)

_**Melancholia**_

**Valkyrie**

**Darquesse**

* * *

><p><strong>You don't have to kill them all, they're innocent<strong>

**Please don't kill 3 billion**

**Please don't kill any more**

**You don't have to see this through until the end**

* * *

><p><strong>Cause for the first time since you surged Mel<strong>

**You feeling uncertain**

**For the first time since you surged Mel**

**You're**** feeling all alone**

**We can get through these caves together**

**No**** one else has to die**

**Cause for the first time since you surged Mel**

**You'll have some real help**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Valkyrie please just back off<strong>_

_**Go run to Skul, oh wait he's gone**_

_**It's Lord Vile no-o-ow**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, but<strong>

_**I know you feel sad**_

**_Cause_**_** it could have been you**_

_**With all this power flowing around you**_

_**So go away, I don't need any help**_

* * *

><p><strong>Actually your wrong<strong>

_**What do you mean I'm wrong**_

**I suppose no one really knows**

_**No one really knows what**_

**I am really Dar - Dar - Dar - Dar-quesse**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What?<strong>_

**So if you don't give back the energy you stoleI'm going to kill you**

_**Kill me!**_

**That's right so just give it back **

_**But I can't ,I don't know how**_

**Sure you can **

**Of course you can**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cause<strong>** for the first the first time since you surged Mel **

**_OOOOHH I so filled with power I don't really care_  
><strong>

**You've met both your equals**

_**No escape from the Death I will unleash**_

**We can fight this out between us**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I can't control it though<strong>_

**And maybe I'll invite Lord Vile**

_**OOOOHH I am getting stronger now**_

**Don't worry**

_**There's so much life**_

**We'll try make it quick**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I can't give it back<strong>_

**We can have a go at each other**

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH**_

**I will set Lord Vile on you and **

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

**Everything will sort itself out**

_**I'll win**_


	8. Love is an Open Window

This one is dedicated to SykesPenchart who gave me the suggestion

* * *

><p><em>Skulduggery<em>

**Valkyrie**

_**Both**_

**Ok can I just say something crazy**

_I love crazy_

**All my life I've going through doors like a douche**

**But then suddenly I meet up with you**

_Of course you did, Valkyrie_

_Cause it's like_

_I've been going my whole whole life going through Windows_

_And maybe it's my awesome Bentley or my awesome black hat_

**But with you **

_But with you_

_**I see your trick and it's nothing like I've ever seen before**_

_**Love is an open wiiiiiiiiiindow**_

**Love is an open wiiiiiiiiiindow**

_Wiiiiiiiiiindow_

_**Love is an open wiiiiiiiiiindow**_

**With you**

_With you_

**With you**

_With you_

**Love is an open wiiindow**

_**I meant its crazy **_

**What**

_**We beat up each other's**_

**Enemies**

**That's what I was going to say**

**I've never met someone who thinks so much like me**

_**Jinx**_

_**Jinx again**_

_**Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation**_

_You_ **and I** _**are awesome partners**_

**Say goodbye**

_Say goodbye_

_**To boredom of past we don't have feel it anymore**_

_**Love is an open wiiiiiiiiiindow**_

_**Love is an open wiiiiiiiiiindow **_

_wiiiiiiiindow_

_**Life so awesome now**_

**With you**

_With you_

**With you**

_With you_

_**Love is an open wiiiiiiiiiindow**_

_Can I say something crazy? Do you want to kick Sanguine_

**Can I say something even crazier yes**


	9. DarquesseLord Vile Let It Go!

This is the combination of my Darquesse Let it go parody and my Lord Vile Let it Go parody, I have changed a few bits to fit in better here and there- Enjoy

Valkyrie

_Skulduggery_

**Darquesse**

_**Lord Vile**_

_**Darquesse+LordVile**_

* * *

><p>The darkness came and everybody's dead<p>

Not a person to be

_I feel the rage deep inside_

_It's beginning to blind me_

_I can't control it so I simply give in now give into myself and my true name_

Don't let her out

Don't let her out

Be the good girl I always have to be

Control yourself don't let her show

_**Well now we show**_

_**Let them die**_

_**Let them die**_

**_They have to feel my pain_**

**_Let them die_**

**_Let them die_**

**Time to kill everyone that's alive**

_**We don't care who we slaughter now**_

_**I don't care how I kill them all**_

_**I will please myself**_

_**They can't seen to kill us anyway**_

**_It's funny how some killing_**

**_Makes my purpose so clear_**

_**And the fears that once controlled them**_

_**Don't really matter now**_

_**Its time to see how I can kill**_

_**With shadow knives and my gloved hands**_

_**No right ,no wrong ,no rules for me**_

**I'm free**

_**Let them die**_

_**Let them die**_

_**We are one with the dark and death**_

_**Let them die**_

_**Let them die**_

_**Their blood will paint the halls**_

_**Here I stand**_

**And here I'll stay**

**Let the Darkness rise**

_**I, Lord Vile now degree to kill the next Death Bringer**_

**And all the sorcerer's will lie in piles of smoking ash**

_**I'm losing grip and I feel myself slipping down**_

**I think you're falling back, the skeleton's emerged**

_Get back in_

_Get back in_

_And our quest's will start again_

**No-o way**

**No-o way**

**It's only Darquesse now**

**Here I stand in a field of death**

**I don't care for youuu**

**You can't seem to kill me anyway**


End file.
